


Their Never Ending Story

by ScriptedBy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe, Hyunjin and Han are another married couple, Implied Mpreg, Little changlix, M/M, Minho and Seungmin are married, Parenthood, there's smut in some chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy
Summary: In which Minho and Seungmin as little Felix's parents and so their story begins.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix & Seo Changbin
Comments: 43
Kudos: 201





	1. Little Felix

**Author's Note:**

> This was an on-going story on asianfanfic with different title and characters and I will repost it here, just because. Lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, just to introduce little Felix. Thank you btw for the kodus and for the hundred plus hits, for taking interest to this one. I hope you'll still be interested for the future chapters.

One Misa de Galleo that made little Felix blush, his dads wonder why.

It is the Lee Family's third day of attending Misa de Galleo before Christmas day. The priest signals to stand up for the Psalm reading, Minho felt tiny hands gripped tight on his thigh. He looked down to see his kid, Felix, was almost hugging his leg.

He leaned down and whispered to his kid, "Are you all right, baby?" He was met with his rounded eyes full of awe. He was looking at someone on his side but when he heard his dad asked him, he immediately tore his gaze away from that someone to look at his dad.

"Want daddy to carry you?" Minho asked again. Felix shook his head. Minho ruffled his hair and stood back to listen to someone reading on the altar. He glanced at his right to see his husband had already his eyes on him. His brows furrowed.

"Is everything alright?" Seungmin asked quietly.

Minho just nodded his head and smiled at his husband. Seungmin took a look at their son whose now hugging Minho's left leg while looking at his left side. Maybe he just saw something that interests him, Seungmin shrugged.

The priest motioned for them to sit down and so they did, Felix now is sitting on Minho's lap. He noticed Felix face was red. His freckles were prominent like glowing because he is....blushing? Now Seungmin is worried, he turned to look at his husband.

"Minho, why is Lixie's face so red? Does he have a fever? Oh my god.." Seungmin panicked, the mass will not be finished anytime soon, so he's worried Felix is catching a fever. He touched Felix forehead and he realized his kid was okay, no fever. He cups Felix's little face that made Felix to flush more. But before he worries more, Minho immediately reassures him by cupping his cheeks to make him look at him instead. They're just thankful that they have sitted on the corner to not disturb anyone of their murmurings.

"Hey, baby, relax. It's okay, he's fine." Minho chuckles.

"Look." Minho continued, guiding his husband's face to where their son's gaze is directed at. Then he followed Felix's gaze and it landed on a little kid that has an equally red face as Felix's.

"Oh.." Seungmin felt relieved. He giggles a little because his son is so adorable.

Felix was shy. He squirmed on Minho's lap and had turned to face his dad then buried his face to his chest. His little hands had slipped on Minho's waist. It made Seungmin coo more for the cuteness of his son. Minho chuckled and hugged his baby back and kissed the top of Felix's head.

"Okay then..I was just worried, I thought he has fever or something.." Seungmin said as he kissed Felix's temple and he leaned into his husband's side, turning his attention back to the front to listen to the priest on the altar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could be that other blushing kid?


	2. Little House Warming Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lee Family has new neighbor.

Minho and Seungmin were preparing their breakfast in the kitchen while little Felix was in their living room slumping on the floor with his different plushies.

''Babe?'' Seungmin called and Minho hummed.

''What should we give to our new neighbor?'' Seungmin asked. That made Minho wonder too. The new family just moved in yesterday, as far as what they knew that the house in front of theirs will be occupied after the holiday. Minho stopped what he's doing and really thought of a possible house warming offer to their new neighbor.

They were really not used to new neighbors at their place so thinking of something for a house warming was kinda difficult for them. But they decided to think about it later because it's time for breakfast and they don't want to eat late, that's not good for their baby's health.

"Alrighty later, let's just eat first. I'll get Felix." Said Seungmin as he exited the kitchen to the living room where their son was playing.

When Seungmin entered their living room, he has welcomed with a sight of little Felix with his serious face on display. Serious means he was a little pouty, kinda looked like he's thinking something hard. 

"Baby? What are you up to, sweety?" Seungmin asked softly as he crouched down to level Felix's eyes. Felix had his plushies lined up in front of him. Seungmin raised his eyebrow.

"Appa, I want help." Felix stated. His eyes were wide, lips pouty as he looked up to his Appa. Seungmin cooed at the sight and kissed his little nose.

"What is that, darling? How can Appa help you, hmm?"   
Then Felix looked at the lined plushies again in front of them.

"Want one to give to ne..neigh.." Felix paused a little to think of the correct word. Seungmin chuckled, they knew their son was still struggling some words, although he's already 4 years old, they're not going to pressure their son to speak their language perfectly. They will let him learn at his own pace.

"Neighbor, baby. You wanna give one of your plushies to them?" Seungmin supplied. They still didn't get to know their neighbor yet, all they knew was the couple has also a son. It was sweet for their son to think about a gift. He felt proud for his son.

Felix nodded his little head but a second later shaked his head no, "not them but boy." He said softly, a blush adoring his little cheeks.

Seungmin got it, he chuckled as he understands what his baby is talking about. Another giggle could be heard behind him, it was from Minho hearing their little conversation.

"Daddy! Help.." Felix said excitedly as he stands up and throws himself to his Dad. Minho embraced Felix as he stood up, kissing his cheek.

"Of couse, baby. Papa and I will help you later because right now we will eat our breakfast first yeah?"

Felix nodded excitedly as he bounced in his Dad's embrace and they entered in their kitchen, Seungmin following behind them, an amused look on his face.

_  
The door bell rang when Jisung was in the kitchen preparing for their dinner. Who could that be, he thought, they didn't know anyone at this place yet.

"Babe? Was that our bell?" Hyunjin came and poked his head in their kitchen's entrance.

"I think so. Can you please check?" Jisung answered as his son was entering the kitchen, approaching the table.

"Oh there you are little one, dinner's about to be served, wait for a few minutes, okay? Are you hungry?" Jisung asked his son softly. 

"Not so.." Little Changbin answered as he took a seat and watched his Papa busying over their dish. Jisung just hummed. Then Hyunjin came rushing back in the kitchen, holding two bottles of wine.

"Babe, it was our neighbor, the family across our house." Hyunjin declared, he's excited, his husband could tell just by looking at big grin and sparkly eyes.

"Really? Did you let them in?" Jisung said as he wiped his hands clean to the side of his apron. He too was excited, didn't know why but it made him happy knowing some neighbor giving them gifts to welcome them in this neighborhood. Jisung was just thankful, the house is fully cleaned and organized now, no more stray boxes everywhere, if not it could be embarrassing.

"Yeah of course, they're in the living room. They also have a kid, maybe a year younger than Changbin." Little Changbin seemed to lighten up to the mention of their neighbor and he stood up so fast and dashed out of kitchen.

At the living room, two young men sitting on their couch. One guy, probably the older has a little boy sitting on his lap. While the other was a brown-haired man that seemed like to be radiating warmth. They stood up when they saw him entering the living room, with his husband behind him.

"Oh..good evening. I hope we're not disturbing anything..?" The raven smiles almost awkwardly to them.

"Oh no, we're just preparing dinner but that's okay, I promise. We're surprise though for the visit but we also thank you."Jisung gave a warm smile. He did not expect a neighbor would visit them like this, but they're welcome and they're happy.

"I am Lee Minho, this is my husband, Seungmin." Minho let his husband bowed his head as he greeted them too. "And this is our 4-year old son, Felix." He continued. Felix then gave them a shy wave of his little hand. They cooed at the cuteness of the kid then it was their turn to greet them too.

"I am Jisung, my husband, Hyunjin. And our son, Changbin, he is 5 years old. We are so happy for visiting us. Really, we're not expecting it." Jisung said warmly.

"Ahh yeah~ we're glad you let us in. We're awkward at this. We didn't even know what to bring. Welcome to the neighborhood!" Seungmin came to answer, his adorable chuckle lessen the awkwardness.

And the Hwang couple was assuring their guests that it was okay and that they were glad someone came and even have a warming gift. The Lee family came up with something sweet for desserts since according to Minho, Christmas is approaching. Told ya, they were awkward at this. They came up with swiss roll chocolate cake and bottles of red wine. As they were chatting more, they did not notice their little ones were having a little moment too.

Little Felix was shy and he was nervous because he didn't know if the boy will like his gift. His Daddy and Appa finally helped him choose the perfect plushie for the boy.

"Uh, hi..I'm Changbin." Little Changbin said, his hands were behind his back as he sway slowly from side to side because damn he's speaking to the most beautiful and the cutest boy ever, he even have little stars on his face. Well, can't blame the kid, as even still a kid, he can appreciate beauty. 

"Hello, Changbin. I'm Felix." Felix answered as shyly too. Felix could not looked away from the handsome little face of the boy in front of him. He was captivated. He was cute like that, eyes dark and almost covered by his fringe. His cheeks were red from blushing. Oh, what a cute sight.

Then he remembered that he has to give his gift to Changbin, he got the plushie that he hides from his little coat. A gasped could be heared from Changbin.

"This is for you." Felix said as he handed the plushie to Changbin.

Changbin was hugging the plushie as soon as it landed on his hands.

"Do you like it?" Felix asked shyly.

"Yes!" Changbin answered so loudly that it made his parents' head turn to him. And they cooed at the sight of two little kids probably talking while Changbin hugging a plushie, a happy grin displayed on his little face. It was a snorlax, Changbin's favorite character on the television.

"Aww, Felix gave a gift to our Binnie. And it was his favorite too." Hyunjin exclaimed, ruffling his son's dark hair.

"You say thank you to Felix, baby." Jisung said, smiling warmly at his son.

"Thank you, Lixie. I really love it." Changbin said sincerely while still hugging the snorlax plushie.

Felix's little cheeks were like a tomato now, he didn't know if it was because of Changbin loving his gift or for calling him 'Lixie.'

Minho and Seungmin chuckled at the sight of their son. They've got the perfect choice then.

It turned out the Lee Family's new neighbor was the couple with a kid that made little Felix blush in the church lately.


	3. Little Playdate

"Gyu." Changbin said softly.

Felix confusely looked at Changbin holding that snorlax plushie he gave. Felix tilted his little head while looking at Changbin. For little Changbin, it was a very cute sight. It made his little heart beat rapidly.

Changbin blinked his little eyes and he continued to say, "his name is Gyu."

Felix giggled because he thought that name was cute and naming a plushie alone was already cute. Maybe little Felix thought his playdate was also cute. He giggled again as he mumbled, "cute." He didn't sure if it was meant for Gyu or for the one holding Gyu.

Little Changbin felt like his heart skipped a beat. He was staring at little Felix who giggles even more.

They're having a playdate at the Lee Family's house. It wasn't a planned playdate, Seungmin was washing the dishes when the door bell rang and found a very stressed and worried Hwang couple standing in their doorway with little Changbin in the middle.

"Uh..hi? Good morning, we're sorry for disturbing you but.." Jisung said not so sure how to explain their situation.

"Hey, it's okay. Come inside first." Seungmin said as he gave a reassuring smile to the other who seemed to feel a little at ease already.

"No need, actually we are in a hurry. Can we leave Changbin here just until I'll find someone to look after him today?" Hyunjin explained, head titled a little ready to wince if it will not turn out good.

Seungmin chuckled, oh that explained why they looked so stressed. They mentioned before that they both worked at the same company, Hyunjin as choreographer and Jisung as a producer. That's why Minho and Hyunjin clicked right away since Minho is also a choreographer, they talked about music and baam they're liked friends for a long time already. 

"Why of course, you know Felix is dying to play with Changbin so I guess this is perfect playdate for them. What do you think, Changbinnie?" Seungmin enthusiastically said and bent a little to level his eyes to Changbin's height. Little Changbin's eyes were sparkling as he nodded his little head.

Seungmin heared Hyunjin took out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He can also see Jisung's face relaxed.

"Oh my god you're a life saver! This is so sudden we didn't even have time to look for a nanny!" Jisung exclaimed.

"Yeah. Thank you so much Seungmin." Hyunjin said sincerely.

"Oh it was not a problem you guys, I have all day here." Seungmin said. 

Seungmin is a university music teacher. His class starts at 6:15 in the evening and by that time Minho will be home from work so he can look for Felix while he's at work. It was a routine they had practiced since Felix was born, they wanted to be the ones taking care and looking for their son. It was not like they didn't trust someone to look for their son but they wanted to take care of Felix personally. They wanted them to see their precious son grows even if Seungmin will always say to Felix to not grow up too fast. They wanted to be there with him.

After the Hwang couple gave their goodbye kiss to Changbin, they waved them goodbye. Then a great timing Felix has woken up with sparkling eyes as he saw Changbin beside his Appa. That's how an unplanned playdate is happening.

Seungmin can hear soft giggles and sometimes squeals from the living room where the little ones play. He organized his lessons for later while he let the kids play and when he's done he checked them in the living room carrying a tray of snacks for them. He placed the tray on the coffee table and crouched down beside his baby as he kissed the top of his little head. He reached his hand to ruffle Changbin's hair too.

"What were you playing?"

Felix hummed, they're busy lining up the plushies with the exception of the snorlax, it was safe between Changbin's little arms. After awhile they're playing something Seungmin can't understand while munching the cookies he prepared for them.

At nap time, he let the kids cuddled up in Felix's bed, of course Gyu in between them. He smiled warmly at them, bending down and gave each little forehead a kiss. He also took a nap on a single couch beside Felix's bed.

When Felix is awake, he can see Changbin goes out the door, Gyu still in between his arms. He saw his Appa asleep on the couch. He kissed his Appa's cheeks and giggled as he skipped out the door. He was always this energetic after nap time.

When Seungmin was awake, it was already quarter to five. The kids were no longer on the bed. He heard muffled giggles in the living room. When he entered their living room, the two were still playing with something Seungmin can't understand as it involved the plushies. He leaned on the door frame as he smiled at them. He can see himself in them because he was also like them before, having a playdate with Minho as they were neighbors before and Minho's parents often leave him at Seungmin's house as they were always on business trips and Seungmin's parents didn't mind Minho in their house. So they grew up together so accustomed with little playdates.

"Uncle Seungmin? Why are you smiling?" He heard Changbin asked, he didn't even realize that he was smiling with his memory.

He chuckled as he ruffled Changbin's hair, "Just remembered something."

Their door suddenly opened and Minho came in. Supposedly his husband will be home at 5:30 in the afternoon, and Seungmin's class is at 6:15 in the evening.

"Daddy!" Little Felix exclaimed as he stood up and ran to his Daddy's embrace.

"Hi baby. So energetic, I wonder why?" Minho amusedly said as he kissed Felix's chubby cheeks.

Seungmin laughed, "hey babe, you're early." He gave Minho a short kiss on the lips, Felix covered his eyes with his tiny hands. The couple just laughed, he always covers his eyes when they kiss, it's fun to tease their son with it too sometimes. Minho goes towards Changbin and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Hey there sweety, having fun? Does Lixie here doing good?" Changbin nodded his head happily. It always amazes Seungmin how his husband is so good at children. He was in love with Minho over and over again.

"You knew?" Seungmin asked eventually.

Minho nodded yes, "Hyunjin called me." He answered and smiled at his husband.

"Uncle Minho and Uncle Seungmin, can I invite Felix over in our house to play with me some other time? I wanna show him my toys." Changbin asked.

Changbin even at his age of 5 was so good with words already. The couple cooed at both kids because Felix too was already excited upon hearing what Changbin had asked, he was bouncing with delight in Minho's arms.

"Of course, can't say no to a very excited Felix here." Minho said as he kissed his son's cheeks again. They then heard the door bell rang that's when the Hwang couple came to pick their baby up with a lot of 'thank you's' from Jisung. After the kids' exchanged shy goodbyes, they closed the door, Seungmin decided it was time to prepare for his work. But not before flustering their baby more.

"You like Changbinie so much huh? You seemed so extra excited this fine afternoon." Felix then shyly swayed his body, his parents cooed at the sight.

"They even cuddled with Gyu during nap time." Seungmin added.

"Oh? Really huh, wait who's Gyu?" Minho asked confused.

"I heard it was that snorlax plushie." Seungmin answered.

"Oh yeah? It has a name now?" Minho said as he tickled Felix. Seungmin smiled and kissed his husband one more time before he proceeds to prepare for work.

"Binnie." Felix suddenly mumbled then his Dad stopped tickling him.

"Wow, you're creating a nickname for him. You really like him huh." Minho attacked Felix again who has no choice but to giggle loudly, face flushed pink.


	4. Tiny Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Little Binnie admiring our Little Lixie's tiny hands~

It was Sunday, after washing the dishes, Seungmin took Felix for a bath. It was already hard to take Felix a bath because the little kid was playing the water but what is the hardest thing to do is dressing Felix up. He will always play hide and seek with his Appa. Since it was Sunday, they'll be attending mass with the Hwang couple. It was a routine since the Hwang couple became their neighbor.

Felix pulled away from Seungmin's grip, the little one is giggling while running into his room. Seungmin brought his son's clothes into his room, he could see and hear his son under the cover on his bed, giggling.

"Here I come, sweety. Better hide now~" Seungmin spookily said, that's when Felix giggled so loud and squirmed under his cover. Seungmin chuckled softly at his kid's antics.

Then Minho, in his handsome self, came in the room, "Hey babe, you ready..where's Felix?" 

Seungmin chuckled, "oh he's playing hide and seek again." He pointed Felix's bed and came near to his husband, smoothing the collar of Minho's shirt. Minho too chuckled. Seungmin then faced Felix's bed thinking how he'll get Felix to come out and get dressed. But his husband beats him to it, wrapping his hands on Seungmin's waist, chin on his shoulder, "come out now, baby, and get dressed, Changbinnie's waiting for us downstairs."

Seungmin didn't blink his eyes yet when Felix dashed out from his blanket running towards his parents, eyes wide and sparkling as he looked up at them, "Binnie?"

The couple amusedly nodded their heads. Well that was fast, Seungmin thought. He really admired his husband for being so good at dealing kids.

"You don't want him to see you naked right?" Minho teased.

Felix blushed, his eyes were wide staring up at them shaking his little head.

"Then be a good boy to Appa and get dressed." Minho said sternly but is still amused. Felix just nodded his head. Minho squeezed Seungmin's waist and kissed his left cheek as he whispered, "I'll be downstairs." Seungmin's just hummed.

Seungmin then got Felix dressed quietly, it was surprising. He chuckled as Felix was always looking at the door. So eager to get out of his room to see their neighbor's son.

"You're excited to see Changbin huh.." Seungmin said amused.

Felix again blushed. Since that incident at the church that he thought Felix was having a fever, he started noticing how his baby blushed whenever Changbin is mentioned. He just shook his head as he put baby perfume on Felix.

"Okay, good to go." Seungmin mumbled, he pecked Felix's little pouty lips and Felix giggled. He then ran outside of his room leaving his Appa behind. 

"Be careful with the stairs!" Seungmin slightly shouted, well for Felix's age he knew exactly how to walked up and down on their short stairs but he can't help but worry for a bit because he was running for God's sake. He released his breath his holding in when he saw his kid already downstairs, safe and sound, talking to little Changbin.

After they found a parking spot, Changbin immediately took Felix hand. And yes, the Hwang family was with the Lee Family, they're hitching a ride with the latter. Little Changbin noticed that Felix's hand was tiny compared to his own. Cute, he thought.

"Alright, big boy, do not let go of Felix's hand okay?" Changbin's Dad said to him.

"Yes, dad." Answered Changbin as he held Felix's tiny hand tight. It made the couples laugh. 

Inside the church, the couples sat and the little ones in between them, still holding hands. Little Changbin can't help but noticed Felix's tiny hands, and the one he's holding with fit perfectly in his hand. It made him squirm because he felt this warm feelings in his stomach when in fact he is not hungry. Little Changbin decided that Little Felix's tiny hands are his second favorite part of the boy next to his freckles.

When the mass was over, Felix was asleep but was still gripping Changbin's hand. He only let go of Changbin's hands when he stirred awake by his Appa lifting him up to let his little head layed on his Appa's shoulder. He immediately wrapped his little arms around his Appa's neck too and probably got back to sleep.

"Ahh so cute~" Jisung cooed looking at little Felix in Seungmin's arms, he noticed that his son was sleepy too. He nudged his husband and Hyunjin immediately scooped Changbin into his arms.

Both the little ones were now soundly sleeping when they headed home. Little Felix dreamed of holding little Changbin's hand while little Changbin dreamed of tiny hand that fit perfectly in his hand. If their parents' noticed the blushed on their sons' cheeks in their sleep, they didn't say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny hands~  
> Got the reference? :D


	5. Little Blue Changbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Binnie~ is sad ㅜㅜ

A beautiful Saturday morning when Hyunjin woke up, the first thing he saw was his kid's face with a very sad frown. Jisung was no where to be found, probably in the kitchen.

He yawned shamelessly as he sat up, "good morning, baby. Why the long face?" Changbin's frowning while hugging his snorlax plushie. He noticed that it was now his favorite toy. But why was he frowning now? Maybe he got scolded by his Appa again for messing up his cooking, Hyunjin thought. He was pouting now.

Hyunjin groaned as he shouted, "Jisungie?!"

Little Changbin was pouting more. He signed, he knew he's too weak for his baby's pout. He panicked as he saw his baby's eyes became teary. Oh, this is serious, he thought. He immediately grabbed little Changbin and put him on his lap.

"Aww baby, what's wrong? Is your tooth ache again?" Hyunjin was worried, little Changbin has an awful toothache but they had it removed before they moved away from their old house.

But little Changbin shaked his head no. Hyunjin blinked his eyes as he held little Changbin's face.

"Babe?!" He shouted again as he didn't get an answer from his kid.

Footsteps could be heard from outside the room then came his husband in an apron, a cute sight, but he has other matter to deal with.

"Why are you shouting this early?" Jisung asked angrily, but for Hyunjin it was cute, hands both on his hips.

Hyunjin smirked and pointed at their kid on his lap, "why is he sulking?"

Jisung softened as he saw that indeed Changbin was on his Dad's lap sulking. He felt bad.

"Oh..uh, he wanted to ride his new bicycle outside and I told him no.." Jisung said, guilty for making his baby sad. Then he continued, "it was just you're still sleeping and I am cooking, I can't let him play outside without one of us watching over him." He sighed and took a step towards his husband and his son.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to make you sad." 

Changbin just nodded his head as his answer and turned to hug his Appa.

"Alright then! Let's play Binnie!" Hyunjin exclaimed. It made Changbin smiled, the sparkles in his eyes came back.

"Can we invite Lixie, please?" Changbin asked shyly, hugging Gyu tightly.

"Of course, little bun! Well, if he's awake now.." Hyunjin explained and Jisung can sense the pout on his baby's lips again.

"I'll call his Appa, why don't you prepare your bike then?" Jisung said hurriedly before he can see the pout on his son's lips even more.

"Thank you, Appa!" He jumped from his Dad's lap to kiss his Appa's cheeks.

"Your welcome, honey. Now go." Jisung said ruffling Changbin's hair.

But before he can dashed out from the room, Hyunjin whined.

"Yah, what about me? Where's my kiss?" Hyunjin pouted his lips exaggeratedly. Jisung rolled his eyes, his husband is so extra.

Changbin giggled and kissed his Dad's cheeks too.

When Changbin was already outside their room, he heard his husband sighed.

"Hey, don't worry about it anymore. He's fine. You did the right thing, baby." Hyunjin reassured his husband, he pulled him on his lap before kissing him.

"Thank you." Jisung said sincerely. Hyunjin answered him by kissing him again. It almost became heated until they heard their baby calling them from downstairs.

"Daaaaad! Appaaaa! I'm ready!" 

"Oh right, gonna call Seungmin." Jisung remembered that he has to call Felix's Appa and got off his husband's lap to get his phone missing Hyunjin's already forming pout on his lips.


	6. Little Raindrops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little Lixie is sad, I wonder why.

Usually on a Saturday, little Felix will wake up late, that's because Seungmin knows he hated studying. Minho and Seungmin reserved most hours of Saturday for studying. And they knew Felix hated it, then he'll wake up late. Yes, their baby is wise, he got mastered the days in a week. He knew how to count. He always asked his Appa about the current day then he'll began counting using his little fingers if how many days left until Saturday so that he can wake up late that day. Yes, he is wise like that and they still love him very much.

Since Felix surprisingly has woken up early, Seungmin has managed to let him sit on his study table. They're on for counting today. He laid popsicle sticks on the table in front of them and he let Felix count them. They were waiting for Minho to finish showering.

"...8, 9, 10!" Felix enthusiastically counted as he clapped his tiny hands together.

"Yeyyy! My little sweet pumpkin is so good at this." Seungmin grinned so wide at his baby.

"Now count all the yellow popsicle sticks, baby."

As Felix began to count, Seungmin's phone rang. He answered it immediately as he read the caller's name.

"Oh hey Jisung, what's up?"

"Good morning! I hope I am not disturbing something?" Came Jisung's voice from the other line.

"Hi, good morning. You're not disturbing something. What's up?"

"Is Felix awake already?"

"Uh yes, actually he's with me now studying, surprisingly..Why?" Well, Seungmin can't really believe his baby has woken up so early compared to his usual Saturday morning.

"Oh..Changbinnie wanted to play with him outside. Hyunjin bought him a new bicycle the other day, and he's very excited to test it outside and he wanted Felix to play with him. Is that okay?"

"It's totally fine, my baby's gonna be so happy with that." He can see how his kid's eyes sparkles from excitement already.

He told Jisung that he'll wait until Minho's off to work. The Lee Family ate their breakfast, Seungmin feeding a very excited Felix. After telling little Felix about having another play date with the other kid, his eyes were sparkling in excitement.

"Sweety, chew your food properly before swallowing." Minho warned beside his husband, also amused by his kid. Seungmin just chuckled while continuing to feed his son and as well as eat on his own food.

When Minho was set off to work, he was at the door with Felix in his arms. He kissed his son's little nose, "be a good boy and be careful while playing later, hmm?" 

Felix hummed and giggled hugging his Dad's neck. Minho handed Felix to Seungmin, kissed his chubby cheeks then proceeded to kiss his husband's lips. Felix covered his face with his hands that caused the couple to laugh.

Minutes after Minho had left the house, Seungmin prepared Felix for his playdate for the day. When they were about to open their door, his phone rang. He took his phone out from his back pocket of his pants while grabbing the doorknob with his other hand. It was Jisung calling him, he answered it as he opened the door and what greeted them were dark clouds and tiny raindrops falling.

"Oh.." 

"Yeah..uhm apparently Changbin's sulking now." Jisung from the other line said and sighed. Seungmin looked down at his own son, he was frowning. Damn, it was a beautiful sunny day just as they woke up, what happened? Seungmin can't help but wonder, his heart ached seeing the frown on his baby's face. He just closed the door as he ended the call.

He crouched down facing his son, "oh I'm so sorry, sweety. Maybe some other time?"Seungmin said carefully. He didn't want to deal with a wailing Felix right now. He carried him into their living room, kissing his forehead. Thank goodness he didn't cry, though he was so sad. A sight that breaks Seungmin's heart. Studying is not a very good option right now.

"How about Daddy?" Felix suddenly said tugging Seungmin's sleeve.

"Oh Daddy's gonna be alright, sweety." Felix is always like that, when it rains he'll always ask about his daddy and often he'll wait for him to come home while looking out by their window.

"How about we'll play then? How's that?"Seungmin wanted to lift up the mood. But Felix shaked his head and just hugged him tightly, putting his head on his Appa's shoulder. Seungmin smiled warmly as he hugged tight his baby back, humming a lullaby he always uses when Felix has trouble in sleeping.

It never rained hard, just little raindrops that create soft sounds on their roof. But it did made his sunshine blue. If Seungmin can control the weather, he'll not let those little raindrops fall on the day his sunshine wanted to play outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 1K hits 🎉  
> Also, continue to stream My Pace MV. Thank you.


	7. Little Blue Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Lixie is sad~ ㅜ ㅅ ㅜ

On a Saturday afternoon, it was still raining softly. Thank God it was just a soft rain, no thunder and lightning, Felix hate those.

Felix was waiting for his Dad by the window. Since it was not a good time for studying anymore, Seungmin let his baby watched the raindrops by their window. He's thinking of ironing Minho's clothes and his uniforms so he'll still have a productive day.

He noticed how the rain was now accompanied with soft swirling of wind, he felt cold. He turned to look at Felix by the window, "Sweety, move away from the window, you'll get cold." 

He took the last of Minho's pants to iron and he felt tiny hands gripping his thigh. He ruffled Felix's hair.

"Appa, I'm cold." Felix said and hugged his Appa's thigh. Seungmin chuckled, finishing his work, uplugging the iron and carried Felix upstairs.

"Let's get your jacket then. How about nap time?" It was past his nap time but he should get Felix to nap at least he'll not worry if when will his Daddy be back or when will the rain stops from falling.

"Appa puppy..." When his baby calls him that it means he wants a cuddle. Who is he to deny his sunshine? So after putting on a jacket to Felix, he cuddled up his son comfortably under their warm blanket.

That was the sight that greeted Minho when he came home. A warm feeling he feels everytime he sees his husband cuddling his baby while sleeping. He took his phone out and took some pictures. He can't just waste that sight for good, right? It was like seeing a koala cuddled up to a puppy, too cute for Minho's weak heart.

Minho was startled a bit when Felix sneezed so loud, it woke Seungmin up and opened his eyes, processing what he had just heard. Then his sight landed on Minho standing by their bedroom's doorway.

"Babe, you're here." He sat up, shifted his focus to their son and felt Felix's forehead and sighed relieved when Felix has no fever. He felt lips on his cheek and he smiled as he turned to look at his husband.

"Hi love.." Minho wrapped his hands on Seungmin's waist. He kissed the younger's neck and mumbled, "You smell good, baby."

"Well, I smell this good everyday Minho." Seungmin deadpanned. Minho chuckled as he squeezed Seungmin's waist when they heard a sneeze again. 

"Oh my gosh, I think he catched a cold. He was sad and just stayed by our window, waiting for the rain to stop." Seungmin explained as he got out from Minho's embrace but not after a very prolonged peck on his husband's lips.

"Aww poor sunshine, he didn't get to play right?" Minho asked and cuddled Felix instead.

Seungmin hummed, "I'll get him a warm water." 

Later that night, little Felix has a mild fever. He always sneezed that made their son restless and hard to sleep. He was cold that made the couple cuddle more their little koala. It was so hard for the couple to sleep too when they had a not feeling well little pup and it didn't help all the sneezes noises at all. All they had done was kissed their little pup's nose when it scrunched everytime he sneezed and a lullaby humming from Seungmin.

Another sneeze could be heard, Minho blinked his sleepiness away and hugged his little koala tight and kissing his crown.

"Love, I can take over, you have to sleep." Seungmin said quietly while running his hand sofly on Felix's hair. He doesn't want his husband to miss a sleep, he's tired from work, although there's no work for the next day but still he wants Minho to rest for the night. 

"No, it's fine, babe. I got him. We got him." Minho reassured his husband by pulling him close to him while being careful not to suffocate their baby in the middle, and kissed his lips quickly.

It's a little sacrifice but that's what parents do, right?


	8. Little Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Sunshine is back (≧▽≦)

"Daaaaaddy..Appaaaaa..wake up."

Seungmin felt little fingers on his shoulder and a little shake that made him awake. He opened one of his eyes and could see the pouty little lips of his baby. He smiled and softly grabbed his baby by his armpits. Little Felix yelped, surprised by his Appa's action, he stumbled beside his Appa as he got squeezed by his morning hug, followed by a series of cute giggles as his Appa softly tickled his sides.

Oh, it seems to be a good day today, Seungmin thought as he can see the sunlight peeking through their window.

"Good morning, sunshine. Did you sleep fine hmm?" Seungmin said as he peppered Felix little kisses on his face. Felix just giggled. He knew how his son didn't sleep so great last night but his smile made Seungmin smile too.

"Appa.."

"Hmm?"

"Wanna pee." 

"Of course, baby. Come on." Seungmin sits up with Felix in his arms, carrying him into the restroom. Little Felix needs a little assistance in taking a piss otherwise he'll just make his pants wet. 

After settling back Felix's pants, he giggles and goes out the restroom. Seungmin is glad, his baby is back at being their sunshine again.

Little Felix crawled on the bed where his Daddy is still sleeping. He giggles as he situated himself on top of Minho.

Seungmin chuckled as he saw his baby's antics. Minho groaned from the sudden weight on top of him. He blindly touches it as he opens his left eye and he immediately wakes up seeing what's on top of him is his baby giggling. He was so relieved, just like his husband that their little sunshine is back, all so giggly and energetic.

"Hey, bud. Morning." Minho said and kissed his baby's button nose.

Seungmin sat down on the bed beside his husband, "morning, babe." He greeted his husband and bent a little to peck Minho's lips and they did not miss seeing their sunshine covering his face with his tiny hands. The couple just chuckled and ruffled their baby's soft hair.

Then suddenly, Minho sat up holding Felix on his lap, his face so bright it could rival the sun, just like their son when he's excited. And Seungmin seeing his husband's smile has made him fall in love all over again even though his smile is kinda tired due to the sleepless night, he's still handsome regardless of the fact that he just woke up. He could kiss him again right now but it seems like Minho has something to say. He can imagine a lightbulb above his head.

"I know! Babe, what if were going to the beach today?" Minho said excitedly.

"Beach!!" Felix clapped his tiny hands and bounced excitedly on his Dads lap. They knew Felix loved the beach so much. And seeing his boys so excited over going to the beach made his heart warm, who is he to deny them?

Well, it's a sunny day and their little sunshine is happy to the idea. So beach it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 1.4K hits 🎉 your comments and kudos are deeply appreciated, thank you so much. ❤  
> As usual stream My Pace MV! Thank you~


	9. Little Freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Little Binnie admiring our Little Lixie's little freckles~

"Appa, pail, pail, pail!" Felix exclaimed excitedly. He was referring to his pail and shovel toys. They always bring them when they go to the beach. 

"Yes, dear, I already have them."Seungmin said and smiled warmly at his son.

He was so excited right now without knowing that the other family, the Hwang Family, will be tagging along. After deciding their beach escapade, the couple immediately called their neighbor if they're free to tag along. 

"Appa? Where's Daddy?" Felix asked curiously.

Seungmin grinned but before he could answer, Minho bursts the main door open.

"Babe, come on, Hyunjin and Jisung are waiting for us outside." Minho called.

Upon hearing the familiar names, Felix perks up, "Binnie?" Felix's eyes were now shining with excitement.

"Yes, bud. Now come on, Binnie is waiting too." Minho said smiling which his dimple is showing.

Then there goes Felix. He ran excitedly out the door, it caused his parents to chuckle in amusement.

At the beach, while the littles are happily playing on the sand, the couples were also occupied in their own worlds, enjoying their time to free from the stress from work during the week days. Jisung is on his stomach on the scarf being laid on the sand while his husband massaging his back. On the other hand Seungmin was sitting on the sand watching the little ones not far from them. 

"Babe, wanna swim?" Asked Minho. Why not? Seungmin thought. But not after eyeing the kids who are still playing and giggling in their own little world.

"They're gonna be fine right?" Seungmin asked his husband.

"They're fine." Minho assured his husband as he quickly took off his tshirt. Seungmin could feel his throat dry so suddenly upon seeing his topless husband. How on earth was he so lucky to have a husband like Minho. Perfect husband. Being a dancer has its perks because looking at his husband's perfect body made him warm all over his tummy, so a swim could be good idea right now. His mind flew to other things he missed doing with his husband.

"Like what you see?" Minho smirked. He was so proud that he has still this effect on Seungmin.

Seungmin did not even realize that he was already staring at his husband's body. He smirked too, he knew his husband so well that he was a big tease, "I don't like it babe, I love it." He even bit his lower lip for effect. Minho smirked even more. It was obvious that Minho too missed the sexy times with his husband. 

They heard a whistle from Hyunjin. "Hooo my god, please spare us. Just go, swim already!" He said, poker faced and still massaging his husband's back passionately like he was born to do it. Jisung just chuckled after the Lee Couple's laugh.

Minho and Seungmin were ready to swim but not without ruffling the kids' locks which were both dried up already from playing under the hot sun for a few minutes now.

"And please do not fuck in the water!" Hyunjin shouted, it made the kids stop what they were doing to stare at him. Hyunjin received a light punch on the chest from his husband, the Lee Couple laughed at him. He coughed as he said, "nothing kids, just go back to playing please!" And thankfully the kids were back at playing now, Hyunjin felt relieved while Jisung giving him a glare. He gulped yet shrugged afterwards.

Little Changbin saw Felix's Appa and Daddy happily swimming in the water, he kinda want to swim too. He can feel the sun burning his skin. He looked at Felix whose tongue was out in concentration. Cute. The urge to swim in the water was forgotten.

Changbin noticed something new about his playmate, Felix's tan skin was prominent and so were the dots across his little face. He didn't know Felix has that dots, they were beautiful. He raised his hand absentmindedly and poke Felix's button nose, it has a dot on it too.

Felix blinked his eyes confused and looked at his playmate who was staring at him in awe while poking his nose. He scrunched up his nose and giggled. Little Changbin's heart did that little drum again, he always felt it everytime he saw Felix smiled or when he heard Felix giggled and laughed. But he didn't mind it, too focused on the other matter which was the dots on his face. He didn't know what it's called or why did Felix has them but they looked beautiful on him.

Little Changbin wanted to count all the dots on Felix's little face so he lean forward to get a nice view of Felix's face. That didn't do good in little Felix's account because he blushed hard. 

"What are you doing kids?" Minho said scooping the kids up so he was carrying both the kids in his arms, flexing his muscles because he knew his husband adore his muscles and was watching him from behind. 

Little Felix thought, once he will grow up, he'll probably thank his Dad for interrupting them. 

"Uncle Minho, can I count the dots on Lixie's face?" Changbin asked innocently.

"Dots? Oh—you mean his freckles." Minho laughed before he continued, "of course, sweety, but not under this hot son, you'll get sun burn."

Until the time when they head back home, nothing in little Changbin's head but Felix's freckles and the idea of counting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the 1.5K hits 🎉
> 
> I wanna congratulate (late again) Stray Kids for winning Hot Performance of the Year on the 10th Gaon Chart Music Awards 2020 🎉 another performance award 😭😭😭


	10. Little Moments (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents have their own fun too~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 📢 There's a smut in this chapter, if you're uncomfortable with it, do not read this chapter. Thanks! 📣

When the family had arrived back at their home, little Felix was sleeping in Minho's embrace, his little head was on Minho's shoulder. His left cheek was cutely squeezed on his Dad's shoulder.

"He was really tired huh.." Seungmin comments as he pecks Felix's forehead. Beach really worn out their sunshine. Minho handed their son to Seungmin and the latter was carefully balancing his son in his arms until he arrived at his son's bedroom.

Seungmin just chuckled as he put his baby on the bed carefully and tucked him in. He swiped Felix's fringe away from his forehead and planted a kiss on it.

"I love you, sunshine." Seungmin whispered and kissing Felix's button nose softly then the forehead again before leaving the room. 

After closing the door of their son's room, the couple proceed to their own room. Seungmin yawned as swimming worn him out too. He glanced at his husband being topless again, he's about to change clothes. He felt so wide awake upon seeing Minho's bare back. So much for being tired, he thought.

He hugged his husband from behind. He always loves his husband's broad back, it was sexy. He was aware that his husband was hot and can't control himself but feel warm all over his body. He felt things, like he's so horny right now. He rubbed his hands slowly on his husband's abs while sensually kissing his broad shoulder.

Minho chuckled, he knew the show he pulled off at the beach had made his husband horny right now. He hummed as he felt Seungmin bit his shoulder, licked and sucked that area. He turned around and faced his husband, looking smug.

"You were such a tease earlier hmm?" Seungmin murmured while continuing his ministrations on his husband's bare skin.

"So it was effective?" Minho smirked. Even Seungmin knew how that show had hidden agenda, oh he knew his husband too well for that to be missed.

Seungmin clicked his tongue, "very effective." No room for argument, he was being honest because why not? It's true though, he was just holding himself up earlier to not pounce at his husband.

Minho took the initiative to capture his husband's lips. They were kissing hungrily, being tired and worn out from swimming already forgotten. Seungmin moaned when Minho suddenly shove his tongue into Seungmin's mouth. It was music to the older's ears. Moment like this with his husband alone was rare to happen due to their jobs while alternately taking care of their kid. 

Minho hummed contently when Seungmin slipped his hands onto his hair, tugging them a little. They broke the kiss for awhile to take a breathe. They were panting hard but Minho could still find his husband pretty. Well, Seungmin is always beautiful, the prettiest for Minho and nothing could change that. Intimate moment like this also made Seungmin the prettier in Minho's eyes.

"Babe, you're glowing..wanna do impossible things to you right now." Minho murmured into his husband's mouth when they resumed their heated kiss.

"No one's stopping you, babe. I just need you right now, I miss you." Seungmin murmured back while sneaking his hands to Minho's nape. The older grinned and sneaked his hands downward until they landed on Seungmin's ass cheeks, squeezed them a few times while making out. It earned a hot moan from the younger.

Seungmin unbuttoned Minho's shirt and took them off, proceeding to kiss his chest, biting and sucking a little. He straighten to capture Minho's lips again and the latter tapped his left thigh. Seungmin got the message and jumped a little and wrapped his legs securely around his husband's hips.

"I miss you too like this babe.." Minho mumbled as he kissed Seungmin's neck. 

Seungmin chuckled, "I know, do something about it then." Minho just hummed while biting Seungmin's sensetive part on his neck and grinding his groin onto the younger's. Seungmin was surprised by the sudden friction, he felt so much pleasure that he didn't realized he was releasing a loud moan.

Minho chuckled and has to cover his husband's mouth with his lips to muffle the sound, "you don't like Felix to wake up, do you?" His voice is playful.

"Ahh~ fuck, Minho, warn a man damnit." Seungmin hissed and whined to Minho's mouth, the pleasure is still present. 

Minho was softly laughing, carrying his boyfriend on their awaiting bed, "where's the fun on that?"

"If you keep teasing me like that I won't last long.." 

"Aww did you cum already? Just by that?" Minho cooed. He felt so proud for making his husband a moaning mess just by a little tease and some kisses.

"Not yet but if you keep doing that...I told you I missed you." Seungmin pouted a little.

"Aww, I miss you too, hun. Alright no more teasing, how do you want it?" Minho turned serious now and it was good because Seungmin will not deal with a playfull husband when he's this needy.

Seungmin hummed while taking his shirt off, "wanna suck you off then ride you." Seungmin said it very simply while biting his lower lip. Minho groaned before claiming his lips again into a heated kiss, caressing the younger's ribs with his hand, the other caressed his thigh.

"That was hot. Can't wait." Minho then hurriedly took off his sweatpants then helped taking off Seungmin's. Minho then pressed his husband on their bed.

Seungmin giggled, "you're hotter, babe." Feeling the pleasure and excitement were still the same since they did intimate things after their marriage and until now.

"I love you." Seungmin whispered placing himself between Minho's legs. Minho shuddered by the sight, pulling Seungmin in for another kiss then whispered an "I love you too" back.

Seungmin shifted his attention to the throbbing cock of his husband inside his boxers. Holding the base after releasing it from his underwear and pumping his hand slowly around it. He also gave a few kitten licks on the tip that made Minho whined. He's licking the slit when it oozes precum, swallowing the precum like it's some kind of a sweet syrup. He also take a good and hard suck on the tip, making it rock hard and wet. Minho slipped his hands into Seungmin's hair.

"Oh god.." Minho sighed as Seungmin pull it out from his mouth and licked it from its base to the tip. Seungmin was back at pumping it again, slicking his hand more with the mixture of his saliva and his husband's precum. Aside from the pleasure, Minho still managed to open one of the bedside table's drawers and got the lube and condom.

"Leave the condom, wanna feel you bare."Seungmin instructed before going back at swallowing the dick whole and bobbed his head on it a few times. Minho thought he's going crazy over his husband's mouth, he groaned and finally got the bottle of lube out of the drawer leaving the condom inside.

"Okay baby, come here before you make me cum. I'm not cumming until I'm inside you." Minho guided the other to hover over him and kissed him passionately and momentarily forgot the heated moment, just feeling his husband's warm body on his.

Seungmin yelped in surprise as his husband made a swift move of changing their position. He was now pressed on his back on the mattress and Minho was the one's hovering above him, a smug look on his handsome face.

"God, so beautiful. Such a beautiful sweetheart laying beautifully on the bed, so ready for me."

"Yes for you, always for you."

"Fucking yes, always mine." Minho almost growled before attacking the younger's neck. Seungmin moaned and wrapped his arms around the older's shoulders. He tips his head back to give Minho a much better access to his neck.

"Babe, no marks there.." 

"I know.."

Minho dragged his lips down to Seungmin's chest, the younger arched his back as his husband gave a tentative lick on one of his nipples.

"Oh god, I missed this so much." Seungmin declared before biting his lower lip to muffle his moan, they're still aware that their son was sleeping just in the next room. Seungmin cupped his husband's face and guide him upward to kiss him on the lips. It's a shame if he'll be coming with just Minho assaulting his chest. Seungmin snaked a hand down to Minho's stomach, feeling the abs there a little before toying his fingertips on the tip of Minho's cock. 

Minho hummed while sucking at the younger's delicious lips. He even shoved his tongue inside Seungmin's mouth in time with the latter's hand was gripping Minho's hard length, between their hot kisses, he swallowed hard because he missed the cock that he's been holding in his hand and he was about to sit on it later. Seungmin whined at his own thoughts while Minho continues to tangle his tongue to the younger's.

"Babe please, boxers off, lemme suck you off again."

Minho got the message and leaned away from his husband to reposition themselves in the bed and free themselves from the remaining clothes on them, Minho then leaned on the headboard while Seungmin knelt in between his legs again and began to pump his dick properly this time. 

Seungmin dove forward like a hungry predator and Minho is his prey at this moment, "so big.." Minho chuckled, encouraged his husband by massaging the back of his head. Then Seungmin started to lick the tip. Minho released a sigh, his husband's mouth is so warm, he missed it and he too missed his husband in this intimate moment.

Seungmin sucks on the tip like a lollipop, it's the older's turn to bite his lower lip to muffle his moan. "God, Seungmin, so warm hmm~" His younger husband begins to bob his head up and down of his shaft.

"Fu—ah! Baby, slowly—" Seungmin hummed around Minho's dick as he slowed down the bobbing of his head. He played with Minho's balls with his other hand while sucking the tip of his cock, alternately licking on the slit and bobs his head up and down on the full length again. Minho felt like his soul has left from his body.

"Oh God, baby I think— God I so love you doing that but come here, you still have to ride me remember?" Minho takes a moment to breath as Seungmin released his dick. Seungmin smiled while crawling up to straddle his husband's lap. Seungmin then prepared his hole with lubed fingers in him while looking straight at his husband's eyes. 

"You're so hot baby.." Minho wanted to suck the younger's niples again but decided to just watch him fingering himself in his lap. Seungmin moaned as his fingers had slightly hit that bundle of nerves in him that made his toes curl but it ain't enough, he needed his husband. So he pulled his fingers out of his hole and braced himself by holding Minho's thigh. His other hand is guiding Minho's cock inside him and slowly dragging himself down on that dick.

"Ah~" Seungmin almost moaned out loud. They still worry about waking up their son even though he's sleeping like a log when he's worn out from the beach, they barely have a time like this. They barely fucked because of their son, their work and everything. Aside from the casual teasing that leads to hardcore make out session, a kiss here and there, little flirtings, markings, hand jobs, blowjobs, but not having enough time for fucking. And this time is one of those rare times and they want to savor it.

Minho tried hard not to just thrust upward and slammed his dick to fully insert it inside Seungmin because God knows his husband looked so hot like this. But he had to control that urge, he didn't want to hurt his husband and he missed this as much as Seungmin so he wanted to savor it too.

Seungmin has managed to fully sit on Minho's dick, he finally felt full, he missed being full like this. He released a hiss when he accidentally rocked his hips forward when he slipped his hands up from his husband's thighs to his chest.

"You okay?"Minho asked concerned. Seungmin thought of who wouldn't love this guy beneath him when he is so concerned about him even in this heated moment?

Seungmin nodded his head and biting his lower lip while bracing his hands on Minho's broad chest. "I love you." He then whispered.

"I love you too." Minho answered sincerely. Seungmin could cry but he wouldn't because this was a heated scene not a drama, he just leaned down instead and captured Minho's lips with his. He hummed into the kiss while slowly rocking his hips, when both of them get the same reaction, he stopped kissing Minho and started bouncing on him.

The whole room sounded of a skin slapping skin, wet kisses noises and heavenly moans from the both of them. Their room knew how much they had missed this moment.

Seungmin panted hard, he was almost there and he could tell that his husband was too from the way he's gripping Seungmin's hips. His thighs are almost numb from all the bouncing and grinding he did.

"Minho, you can take over.." Minho grunted and flipped them over, Seungmin is now under him. He kissed him square on the mouth while tapping the younger's thighs. Seungmin got the message and wrapped his legs around Minho's hips and arms around his neck. With a final squeezed of Seungmin's ass, he thrusted hard that made the younger see stars. Minho groaned on Seungmin's ear, playfully biting his earlobe.

"I'm coming hyung..ahh~ babe~ I—" Seungmin can't hold it any longer as he shoots his load on his stomach, some landed on Minho's chest. He held Minho close to him still feeling the pleasure from cumming, burying his face to his neck while Minho's thrust became erratic until he heard that familiar groan when he'll cum. Minho unconsciously bit Seungmin's neck hard when he came, panting hard and slumped his entire weight completely limp on his husband's body while his teeth were still on Seungmin's neck. 

"I'm sorry I bit you." Minho said raising his head to look at his husband. Seungmin smiled at him, he can still feel Minho's warm seed inside him when he slowly pulled out while still on top of the younger.

"You know it was beyond okay, right? I can just cover it with makeup tomorrow. I love you. Thank you." Seungmin cups his husband's face lovingly and leans up to kiss his lips, this time they kiss passionately slow like showing how much they love each other. He hugged Minho tight, not giving him a time to move from above him, he wouldn't mind sleeping with Minho on top of him.

"Why are you thanking me? Is this some kind of a one night stand, Lee Seungmin?" Ah the playful Minho was back. Seungmin groaned and playfully smacked Minho's back.

"A sadist now, huh?" Minho suddenly raised his face up to look at Seungmin's face then he continued,"Is this your kink that I didn't know of?" He raised one eyebrow for a dramatic effect.

Seungmin once again groaned, thinking how could Minho has still the energy to tease him after their..little moment? He didn't know.

"You know what? Let's just sleep." Seungmin said, accepting defeat.

But Minho's eyes sparkled and a smirk on his lips, "but we just slept together..?"

Minho, I swear to god, if you---" Minho stops him though, hugging him tight and finding a perfect position on top of him. Yes, Minho has a broad body but he could fit on top of the younger's.

"Alright, alright. I'm just teasing you." Minho said softly kissing Seungmin's neck. He just hummed, tiredness came to him already but they should clean up first. They took a quick shower and back in their bed. Silence but a comfortable one envelopes them as Minho almost lays on top of his husband again. After a few minutes of silence that only their breathing could be heard, Minho called Seungmin again.

"Minie?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

Seungmin hummed and smiled against Minho's shoulder, pecking it softly. They're fresh from shower but they didn't bother putting on clothes only boxer shorts, they'll eventually go to sleep anyway.

The room is once again silent minus their even out breathing, the couple had slept in each other's embrace. The silence stays for a while until there's a few little knocks on the door and..a sob?

Seungmin blinked his eyes awake, he was sure he heard Felix's little sob. He caressed Minho's back to wake him up too. When the older hummed awake, they heard knocks on the door and a sniff.

"A-appa..D-daddy?"

"Oh my god, Minho, my baby.." Seungmin wanted to get up but he can't when Minho was still on top of him but was about to get off of him.

"It's okay, love. I got this."Minho got off of Seungmin and managed to slip a discarded tshirt on the floor.

"A-appa? *sob* Daddy? *another sob*"

It breaks Seungmin's heart upon hearing his little one calling them. Felix at his young age has developed a fear of being left alone. 

"Baby? Wait for Daddy, okay?" He wanted to run towards the door but his husband was already opening their door.

Minho scooped his baby up and hugged him tight the moment he opened the door and saw Felix standing there silently crying. He can see a little relief on his baby's eyes. He kissed his little face.

"I'm sorry, baby. We're here see? Appa is there too." Minho pressed a long and warm kiss on Felix's forehead. He wiped away the stray tears on their baby's face.

"Appa is sorry too, baby. I'm sorry." Seungmin said, arms were already spread out ready to hug Felix when his husband hands him over. He hugged him as tight as possible then pressed tiny kisses all over his face until it makes Felix giggle.

There was once a time when Felix cried so hard that his nanny had to call them saying Felix won't stop crying and always calling him and Minho while knocking on their bedroom's door. Seungmin was working as a full time secondary teacher at that time. When they got home, the sight that welcomed them broke their hearts. Felix was crying so hard and when he saw his parents at the door he ran towards them. Since that time, they managed to have one of them to look and take care of their baby.

Minho offered some fresh clothes to Seungmin and the latter thankfully kissed his husband quickly on the lips. Seungmin managed to slip the clothes on him and back at hugging little Felix who was now all smiles and giggles from Minho's soft tickles on his tummy. They stay on the couple's bedroom for a while playing with their son.

"Appa.."

"Yes, love?"

"What's that on your neck?"

It wasn't just that Felix asked him innocently but he froze when he realized what his son was referring to. Shit. He panicked when he heard Felix cried and had completely forgot the bite mark. This was the reason why he will never allow Minho to mark him on his neck where its visible to anyone's eyes like his students, especially Felix. There's make up, sure, but it's more convenient if there's nothing to hide right? But oh well, sometimes it slipped and just got caught up of the moment. Their baby is as curious as a kitten. He turned to glare at Minho beside him who just raised an eyebrow to him as if saying "what?"

He clears his throat, "it was nothing, baby. It was just that big annoying bug." Seungmin said glaring at his husband once again who now just leaned on the bed's headboard giving him a smug look and shamelessly winking at him like he's so proud of doing it. Such a tease, really.

Seungmin has no time to protest when Felix was climbing on his lap, inspecting the damn purple mark on his neck. Damn this is not happening right now. He hears Minho chuckles at his side and he just smacks his thigh.

"Does it hurt, Appa?" He turned his attention back to his baby on his lap whose face is so serious while inspecting that damn mark.

He kissed and caressed Felix's crown, "a little but nothing Appa can handle." He smiled when Felix kissed it. 

"Aww~ now you kissed it better, thank you bub." And went to press a long kiss on both of Felix's chubby cheeks, he looked intently at Felix's face and realized his freckles were prominent now. It usually showed after they had gone swimming. It was cute though, it looks good on their baby's cute face. Before Seungmin could kiss that cute freckled face of his son though, he squirmed away from his lap.

"I'm gonna find that bug, Appa and—and kill it." The couple can't help but chuckle. So adorable.

"Aww, you'll do it for me?" Seungmin has to let his baby believe that there's really a "bug" that bit his neck or so help him, he didn't know how to explain it otherwise.

Felix hummed and nodded yes then got off completely from his Appa's lap. Felix proceeds to find the "bug" while roaming around the room, he checks on certain areas like under the bed, under the blanket, under the pillow, behind his Dad, and to the restroom..if little Felix knew.

"Baby, please be careful with the wet floor!" Seungmin shouts when Felix goes inside their bathroom.

"Big annoying bug huh?" Minho said to his ear while licking it slighty.

Seungmin swats him away, "oh shut it."

"That's not what you said when I—"

"Shut up, Lee!"

Minho chuckled, it was a chuckle of someone who's thinking nasty things and Seungmin shuddered at the thought.

"But you know what else is big?"

"Minho, I swear to god.."

And Minho laughed so hard that he rolled out of the bed. His husband is annoying sometimes but he loves him nonetheless. He clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes at the sight of his husband who is still laughing on the floor

"Come out baby, I've killed the bug!" Seungmin shouted while glaring (for the nith time today) at his husband.

"Really?" Came Felix running out from the restroom, a color purple something that looks like a toothpaste smeared on Felix's forehead and on his nose.

"Yes, baby, now come here, let's clean that cute face of yours. Did you eat your toothpaste again?" Seungmin said playfully, he knew Felix loved his toothpaste's flavor. He wiped his son's face with Seungmin's shirt and kissed his button nose. Felix just grinned, purple paste in between his teeth. He boops his nose, oh how he loves his sunshine so much.

He turned to looked at his husband on the floor, "yah, you dead there or something?" He can still hear Minho's chuckles.

"Can I see it Appa?"

"Oh no..Daddy throw it already, right Dad?" Seungmin asked and raising a brow at his husband.

Minho sat up suddenly from lying on the floor, "yes baby, I've already thrown it away. Now where's my thank you kiss?"

Felix giggled and ran towards his Daddy to kiss him on the cheek.

"Bub, you smell like your toothpaste." 

It was a moment like this that Seungmin can call it pure happiness with two of his favorite boys beside him. He loves his boys so much even if one of them was a big tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? ^^,
> 
> If you're reading this, thank you. Also, thank you so much for the kudos, comments and the 1.8K hits 🎉


	11. Little Tease (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho enjoying his time teasing his husband~

Seungmin prepared his baby's breakfast while Minho was already eating his own breakfast at the table. Little Changbin was in the Lee's house and played with Felix in their living room while waiting for Seungmin to finish making pancakes.

The couple was intrigued by the littles' talk when they heard the word "bug". Minho doesn't mind to be late at work today since he came home late last night so he indulged himself by eavesdropping to the kids' talk. They talked excitedly that it almost sounded like they're yelling to each other.

"My Dad had killed a bug last week. It bit my Appa's neck." Changbin had said to Felix. He sounded like he's about to laugh.

Minho had to swallow his egg (fried egg , okay?) to not choke on it while laughing. Upon hearing the choked laugh of his husband, Seungmin immediately turned to look and glare at him. But Minho shrugged the hard look on Seungmin and continued to eavesdrop at the kids. So the Hwang's were sneaky too huh. Minho chuckled at the thought while Seungmin swallowed a lump he suddenly felt in his throat. He was worried for his son to start talking about the "bug" too and—

"Really?Appa too! Appa killed a big annoying bug that bit his neck! I didn't see it though, Daddy had to throw it away." Felix answered excitedly. The expression that appeared on Felix's face did something to little Changbin's heart. He realized that Felix's eyes sparkle when he gets excited. Even though they really don't understand what they were talking about but if he got that expression from Felix, he will not mind listening to Felix talk. Little Changbin knew, he loved talking to Felix. 

In the kitchen, Seungmin smiled proudly, his initial worry has forgotten, Felix just uttered probably the longest sentence in an overly excited tone. He even remembered the "big annoying bug" words. He's dramatic and emotional when it comes to his son, he knew that alright. His husband is always making fun of him for that.

Felix is not fond of talking this much but it changed day by day since he met Changbin and Seungmin is beyond proud and grateful for that. He could cry in happiness but it will look awkward crying in front of their stove right now, so he just smiled. His precious baby is growing so fast. It made him bitter in some ways.

And oh, the littles were not done talking yet.

"Me neither! Appa said he throw it right away!" Changbin answered as surprised as Felix, staring at Felix when he cutely scrunched up his button nose. Then there goes the drum in his chest as his heart beats wildly. Felix is too cute for little Changbin's little heart.

Was it bad to eavesdrop the babies' conversation? Seungmin can't help it. After a few moments, the littles' talked had ceased, Seungmin shrugged and thought that they probably continued playing.

Seungmin turned to his husband who has a grin on his face, "you know what I'm thinking?"

"That Hyunjin and Jisung had a sexual moment too?" Minho answered smugly. Seungmin has to calm himself to not smack his husband using the laddle that he's holding.

"No! I thought Felix just uttered the longest sentence I heard him say." Seungmin said fondly after glaring at Minho.

"Of course, I'm just teasing you. You know Felix grows every day." Minho smiled lovingly at his husband.

"I don't want him to grow." Seungmin whispered but his husband heard him anyway. Minho cooed when he saw Seungmin pouting. He knew how his husband got so emotional when it comes to their son.

"Minie, Felix grows every day. That's normal, babe." Minho said, biting the hotdog on his fork in a playful way, eyes were sparkling with mischief. Ugh, Seungmin knew that look too well. He just glared at Minho again.

"Yeah, but—"

"You know we could always make another." Seungmin look at his husband, so fast that he felt a little dizzy with the action.

"Lee Minho! I don't want that thought right now!" Seungmin groaned putting the laddle in the sink before he can smack his husband with it for real now.

Little did they knew, their voices got so loud that it reached to the littles' ears in the living room. They just giggled quietly.

"Oh, so you mean you'll consider it later?" Minho is really a big tease. 

"Oh for fuck's sake—" 

"Save the swearing later, babe. In bed."

"Oh my god, we are talking about Felix here." Just for everyone's entertainment, they are not arguing. It is just Minho calmly teasing his husband who can't bare it and loses by blushing hard and Minho could see how red his cheeks and ears were. Minho cleared his throat.

"Right. Felix and when he grows up which made you emotional then I suggested we can always make another Felix and—"

"Fuck you." That's the end of discussion for Seungmin, there's no bite in it, he is just so done with the teasing. He could feel how hot his cheeks are and his husband can see them.

"Later." Minho winked at his flustered husband.

Before Seungmin could answer though, Felix and Changbin came slightly running into the kitchen, his son mumbling something like he's hungry while Changbin just followed behind him.Felix came near to his Daddy and looked up to him, watching the hotdog on Minho's fork. Seungmin breathed in relief, saved by the littles. 

"Someone's hungry." Seungmin said after clearing his throat. He just finished setting Felix's breakfast on the table.

Minho feeds the hotdog to his son who happily accepts it. He attempts to climb up on his Daddy's lap but Minho beats him to it and scoops his son up and puts him securely on his lap with one arm securely snakes around his baby's waist. While Seungmin just took Little Changbin and let him sit on Felix's chair instead. He gave Changbin another plate with pancakes on it.

"Thank you, uncle Min!" Seungmin ruffled the kid's hair.

"You're always welcome kiddo." He smiled when Changbin dug on his food. He averted his attention to his own son.

"Oh. You don't want your pancakes?" Seungmin said smiling as Felix comfortably sits on his husband's lap while finishing the hotdog.

Felix's eyes were shining upon hearing the pancakes because it means he can eat them with ube jam. Ube jam is his favorite because it looks like his favorite toothpaste but has different taste. He made grabby hands towards his Appa. That's what their breakfast looks like at that day, the conversation a while ago has forgotten. Felix sitting on his Daddy's lap, Seungmin started eating his breakfast too. Minho had finished eating but he had to be their baby's chair for the mean time.

Minho cleaned his baby's face from the pancake crumbs and smeared jam on his mouth and chin when he was done eating. Changbin is finished eating too, thanking the couple for the pancakes that made them smile and ruffle Changbin's hair once again.

Seungmin still eats silently when Felix speaks.

"Dad?" His voice is full of curiosity as well as his eyes while looking at his Dad.

"Hmm?"

"What's fuck?" Then Seungmin's spoon came crashing on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minho laughed so hard in the background while his husband was flushing hard. The littles were so confused in front of them, adorable little angels.


	12. Little Tease (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Minho, still the ever big tease and his husband knew it.

"Oh my god.." Seungmin had to collect himself. He glared at his husband, it was his fault. He kept on teasing and provoking him without knowing the children have heard them. But Minho just playfully gave him a goodbye kiss on the lips as he was about to leave for work.

Little Felix and Little Changbin resumed to playing in their living room after Minho had very calmly explained what that damn word means.

[["Oh kids, we're sorry you heard that. It was a bad word, okay? I'll have to punish him later." Seungmin was in deep thought of how could his husband had explained that so calmly in front of two curious kids. If it was him, he'll surely panic and make the kids more curious. But he didn't miss the way Minho took a glance at him and winked. Ugh always a tease.

"I always heard that word from Dad and Appa." Little Changbin commented.

"And you should not copy it, It's an adult thing." Minho answered the kid.

"Okay." Changbin said. "But I can say it when I'm adult?" The kid has this serious frown on his face.

Seungmin had enough, he didn't want to hear it. He scooped Felix up and bring him to the bathroom to brush his teeth but he's not leaving without glaring at his husband first who only winked again in return.]]

It was horrible explaining it to the kids but Minho took responsibility to it, or he hoped so. Since the kids were back at playing now after his husband had left for work. He really hopes that the kids won't be running towards him asking another weird questions just because they're curious. He shivered at the thought.

He almost drops the glass bowl he's drying with a cloth when his phone rings. He relaxes his breathing before answering it. It's his husband calling him, so he pressed the answer button after safely placing the bowl on the counter top.

"Yeah?" He answered the call after clearing his throat.

"Hey, are you okay? I can hear your thoughts from here." Minho has a teasing voice but deep down he's also worried. He can feel his husband's worry about the incident earlier.

Seungmin chuckles, "I'm fine, hyung. Though I'm impressed, you knew me too well."

"Well..I knew you since we're five years old." Minho's said as if remembering their childhood days.

Seungmin smiled at the memory when they first met. Minho was smiling at him, black hair was like waving at him and his cat-like eyes were shining. He knew he had fallen in love with Minho at that moment.

"Thinking again huh.." Seungmin heard Minho at the other end of the line.

"Sorry..I just--"

"Hey, it's fine. You're good. Stop worrying and over thinking about it, the kids were okay, they're just curious and it's normal. It's bound to happen." Minho is using his serious yet calming voice, it calms him down too.

"How do you know I was thinking about that?" Seungmin clicked his tongue, he was half amazed and half wondering. Although he's nostalgic about their childhood days but he was amazed how Minho knew him too much. He knew that he's thinking about the incident earlier and he knew that he was worried about it.

"I said I heard your thoughts from here." He could imagine his husband's grinning so wide right now.

The younger scoffed but honestly he felt better, why would he worry so much? Kids are kids, they're curious, that's normal. Minho was right, well his husband is so perfect that he is always right.

"You're thinking again..Sorry I teased you so much that I made you say it." And he loved it when Minho is so thoughtful like this, he's always ready to take the blame and to own the faults and mistakes even if it's unnecessary. 

Seungmin laughed this time, "sorry, just a habit. Let's just forget it, okay?" Minho hummed. "Thanks babe, I'm fine. The kids were back to playing in the living room and were also fine."

"That's more like it..instead of worrying over it why don't you think about what punishment I'll give you later?" That menacing voice again is back.

Seungmin is losing it. Here we go again.

"Minho." He used his warning tone now.

"Okay..okay. It was fun teasing you, pup. I love you, you know that right?" Although Minho laughs softly as he said it but Minho's voice and the way he said it reassured him a lot.

Seungmin clicked his tongue, "Even if you're such a big tease, yes, I love you too. Now you go continue your work while I'll prepare the kids' lunch."

"Okay, babe. Kiss Felix for me."

"Will do."

Seungmin shook his head. He loves Minho, the smile on his lips while staring at his phone like a fool can confirm it.

"Appa..?"

He saw his son looking at him, confused. Oh god I hope this is not another question. Wait, he didn't say foul words while talking to his husband on the phone, did he?

"Appa!"

"Oh. Sorry baby. What is it?" He swallowed hard, why is he nervous?

"I'm thirsty. And Binnie too. Please?" A sight of Felix in front of him is gripping a glass too big for his little hands calms him down. Minho was right, he was just over thinking.

"You're so adorable, baby. You know that right?" Seungmin kissed his baby's forehead before getting the glass out of his baby's hands. While the little just giggled and squirmed in front of him, ah so adorable.

_  
"Daddy!" Seungmin could hear his son shouted from their main door, Minho is home, while he was just in the kitchen preparing for dinner.

Soon Minho emerges in the kitchen with Felix in his arms.

"Hey.. you're early." He gave his husband a warm welcoming smile.

"I'm hungry." The glint in Minho's eyes tells him that his husband is teasing him again. He puts down Felix on the floor. Before he could utter a reply, his husband is pecking him on the lips. Felix had his little hands covering his eyes. It always amuses the couple how their son reacted when they kissed.

Minho scooped up his son again to hug him and attacked him with tiny kisses all over Felix's face and neck. All little Felix do is giggle. He squirmed in his Dad's embrace because Minho's kisses tickled him. Seungmin just smiled fondly at his two boys while continue preparing their food. When Minho is early from work, it only means he's hungry and that he wants to eat dinner early too. 

_  
After Seungmin had tucked an already sleeping Felix in his bed, he went to Minho's little room, an office he made for himself where he continues unfinished business from work. And since he was early from work, it meant that he has unfinished stuff that he has to finish at home.

As he came inside the room, he heard his husband's long sighs. It sounded like he's tired.

"Tired?"

Minho turned his swivel chair around to look at him and smiled tiredly, "a little." He then spreads his arms out and makes grabby hands towards his husband who chuckles at his antics.

Seungmin hummed as he took his husband's invitation to embrace him then the older immediately pressed his face on Seungmin's tummy. Seungmin massaged Minho's scalp softly that made the older hummed in content.

"You should sleep first, you can wake up early to finish whatever you're doing now." Seungmin proposed while continuing to massage Minho's scalp and eventually down to his nape. Minho did not answer just pressing his face more on his husband's stomach, enjoying his husband's fingers on his nape. The younger knew Minho is considering his proposal, his husband is a night owl which he's worried about, so as much as he can he's always trying hard to get him to bed. Hell, he will seduce his husband if that's the only way to get him to bed! But he knew there are other things that his husband consider as weaknesses that he could use just to get him to sleep, he smirked at the idea but is still waiting for Minho's reply.

"Sounds tempting but I need to brainstorm and take note some choreos for some idols that are assigned to me, and it's due on next week." Minho said tiredly while yawning. Well, Seungmin knew too that his husband would decline his first try.

He cupped Minho's face, guiding him to look at him, "Next week, babe. It means you still have enough time." And when he got nothing from Minho as a sort of reply except for his sleepy eyes blinking up at him, he gave the second try.

"I'll give you a massage." It is one of his husband's weaknesses.

Minho once again blinked his eyes up to his husband's warm smile, he thought that his husband alone is tempting already.

"Fine." Minho grumbled and Seungmin has a triumphant smile on his lips, squeezing Minho's cheeks softly.

"Great. Now, come on, change your clothes." Seungmin said before pecking Minho's lips.

When they were finally tucked in their bed...  
"Babe, I still did not give you your punishment yet." Minho, the ever big tease husband, said.

Seungmin can't think anything but laughed, not so loud though thinking he might wake his baby up in the other room. He can't even get annoyed by it, it just meant that his husband was still in his usual self. But he can't also help but to make him stop teasing tonight because he wanted him to really sleep.

"Lee Minho, I love you but I swear to God, one more tease and—"

"Okay. Okay. Fine, good night, Lee Seungmin. I love you too." Minho said chuckling before kissing his husband's cheeks first then finally the lips.

"Night, babe." Seungmin hummed.

Few seconds later, Seungmin heard his husband gasped.

"Babe? You okay?" He called him softly, a little worried.

"I forgot to kiss baby Lix good night."

Well, he didn't expect that but nonetheless he sighed in relief and smiled, "Sleep, love. You can always kiss him tomorrow."

But Minho is already asleep, his mouth is slighty open and his even out breathing could be heard, a sign that he's out like a light. The younger smiled at his husband's sleeping form.

"Good night, you big tease." Seungmin whispered softly as he kissed Minho's forehead before situating himself comfortably beside Minho, head pressed on the older's chest.


End file.
